


I Fucked Up

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: K2 - Freeform, M/M, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny fucked up his relationship with Kyle.Really though, I fucked up and posted a fic as K2 so I wrote this





	I Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> FOR REAL! It's K2 this time!

I Fucked Up (K2)   
  


Kenny stared at his phone. He hadn’t had any sort communication with Kyle Broflovski since a week before high school graduation four years ago. Rightfully so. Yet here was His favorite redhead texting him out of the blue. 

_ I’ll be back in South Park next week. We should get drinks at Skeeter’s and talk. _

He wasn’t sure he could hold back anything if he saw Kyle again. He knew if Kyle asked he would instantly forgive him for everything that was said. He knew that if Kyle demanded an apology, he would beg for forgiveness. He would crumble before the man he was still in love with. He would pretend like nothing happened if that’s what Kyle wanted.

Kenny couldn’t count the number of times he had a text ready to send to Kyle, hoping he still had the same number. Some nights he was angry at the man, others he was angry at himself. They both had said terrible things. Kenny believed at the time he was doing Kyle a favor. He was pushing him away, trying to make Kyle understand that his life would be better without him in.

The his vision blurred a bit as he remembered vividly their fight. Kyle just wanted Kenny to go to New York with him. He had asked several times and everytime Kenny just gave excuses. He couldn’t leave Karen. He wouldn’t be able to live in New York.

“Kenny, if you stay here, you’ll just turn into your parents!” Kyle finally snapped. “You’re always saying how you hated their life choices, yet here you are about to make the same mistakes they did and turn into white trash nothings!”

It hurt a little to hear Kyle say he would become his parents. It stung as much as when he would say it outloud.

“I am white trash and I am never going to amount to anything!” Kenny shouted. He didn’t care the if the rest of the Broflovski family heard their argument. He knew he had to say something to make Kyle hate him. He didn’t want to, but there was nothing else he could do. “You ever think I don’t want to go to New York with you? You have that Jersey Jew running through you veins and I hate the thought of being around you when you turn into….that.”

“What?” Kenny could hear the hurt in Kyle’s voice. It took everything in him not to apologize.

“You heard me. Not only do you turn into a guido, you also turn into a nagging Jew. No one in their right mind wants to deal with that.”

Kenny could see the fiery temper come out. Normally he loved this side of Kyle, but right now it was directed towards him. It was a scary side.

“Nagging Jew? I don’t fucking nag you about your occasional partaking in weed consumption. I don’t fucking nag you about getting shit faced at parties to the point I have to give you a piggy back ride home! I don’t nag you about how you randomly disappear, sometimes for days, with no warning and with a lame excuse. Like I’m suppose to believe you fucking died!”

Kyle was the only person who believed Kenny when he said he was gone because he died. Kyle said he believed him because this town was so fucked up, he wouldn’t doubt that something like this was a thing. The start of Kenny’s crush on his friend was that statement. Was him saying “I believe you.” Kyle knew this.

“You’re right. You don’t have to believe that. Just like you don’t have to believe anything else I’ve ever said to you. Like how I don’t need big titted women when I’m with you. How I don’t find anyone more attractive than you. Maybe I do dip my stick into some loose women when I disappear. At least no one else tries to turn me into an obedient house pet after I’ve fucked them.”

Kenny knew everything he said was a lie. He hadn’t fucked anyone besides Kyle since he accidentally called a random hookup Kyle. It had been at that point he realized he needed his friend bad. That was over three years ago. But Kenny also knew Kyles doubts and fears. He was trying to hurt him as bad as he was currently hurting.

“Glad I know these things rather than spend my life supporting your inherently lazy, white trash, drug addict ass. You’re going to fucking waste away here, just like your parents. You are no better than them. Get the fuck out of my house.”

“Fuck you, Kyle. I hope you fall off your high horse and it fuckes you to death!”

Kenny slammed the bedroom door and marched out of the house, past a very stunned Mrs Broflovski and Ike. That was the last time Kenny saw the redhead. He skipped graduation and turned down every party invite until Kyle left, just so he wouldn’t see him again.

Yet here he was, contemplating meeting up with him. Angry with himself, Kenny tossed the phone onto the coffee table.

In a way, Kyle comparing him to his parents had been a kick in the pants. Kenny had never wanted to be like his parents, but at the same time he was playing into the life he was dealt. He had been prepared to work whatever low end job he could find and work just enough to make ends meet. To him, there had been no point in moving up in the world. No point in putting effort into work when he could be fired for dieing. No point because that’s just how white trash worked.

Instead, he quit his nowhere job at City Wok and started working for a landscaping company. It was seasonal work and he knew there was a chance around all the equipment he was going to die, but it paid really well and his boss was relaxed about it. The one time Kenny did die, his boss just shrugged it off and acted like nothing had happened. His boss had taken a liking to Kenny and used his connections to get him a permanent job working for the state. Kenny wasn’t sure why his boss thought he was better suited for an inside desk job, but it paid more than his landscaping job, so he took it. He still worked the landscaping job on weekends and holidays for extra money. Kenny was saving up to buy his own house. He wanted to prove to the world he was beyond what his parents were.

And it was because of Kyle.

Kenny picked up his phone and replied to Kyle with a date and time.

***

Kenny knew he was way too early, but he needed a pre-meeting drink. He had already spent the past four hours making sure he looked good. But not too good. It was a hard thing to balance and he still had a few hours before he met Kyle.

Kenny was barely two steps into the bar when a familiar pair of green eyes locked with his. He froze for a moment as every thought left his mind. Kenny wasn’t sure if it was just because he hadn’t seen Kyle in so long or if time had really been that good for him. He never had a thing for anything along the lines of such a hipster look, but at this moment, it was his favorite thing. Kyle had ditched his hat and allowed his hair to grow out, the fiery waves were pulled back into a bun. He was wearing one of those scarfs Kenny couldn’t help but associate with hipsters and the middle east. His faded shirt seemed thin from over washing and the blonde was sure he could make out the toned muscles underneath. To top it all off, Kenny was sure those were his favorite pair of skinny jeans. The angels singing were just part of an elaborate hallucination his brain was putting on.

Kenny’s feet carried him to the bar towards Kyle. All thoughts of what he was going to say were gone along with his motor functions and coherent thoughts.

“Hi,” he said dumbly after staring for what felt like hours.

Kyle broke out with a soft smile. Kenny knew he was still deeply in love with him, but that smile turned him back into a 10 year old boy about to get his first blow job.

“Hi,” Kyle answered voice wavering a little. “Thanks. For, uh, agreeing to meet with me.”

“Yeah…” Kenny snapped out of it a little realizing how stupid he sounded. “I mean, um, no problem. A little before schedule though.”

“Yeah, I uh... “ Kyle trailed off as Kenny got lost in his eyes again.

“Yeah. I get it.”

“There is no hotel attached to this bar,” the bartender said breaking Kenny out of his stupor.

“Thanks, but unneeded.” Kenny broke eye contact with Kyle and turned to the bartender. “Can I get an Old Fashioned?”

“ID please.”

Kenny showed the bartender his ID before the man left to make his drink. Kyle took a swing from his local brew beer and turned back to Kenny.

“You’re here early.” Kenny stated.

Kyle let out a chuckle. “You’re one to talk.”

“I was nervous.”

“Same.”

To Kenny, that little exchange seemed to break down the time they spent a part and suddenly they were conversing like friends. They talked of friends, family, sports, movies, politics, yet somehow managed to stay clear of their personal lives. Kenny was a little disappointed in himself when 10pm rolled around and he was more than a little tipsy. He usually watched how much alcohol he took in so he wouldn’t get like this, but he was distracted by everything that was Kyle and his beautiful drunk ass.

“I… I can’t go home to my mom’s like this,” the redhead stated. “She’s gone on this whole anti-alcohol thing. Something about Oprah said it causes cancer.”

“I have a very wonderful couch I can sleep on and you can take my more than comfortable bed. Sleep like a king you will!” Kenny announced.

“I could just sneak in.”

“Fuck you, you get the couch now. Sleep like a drunk peasant!”

Kyle laughed at Kenny. “Whatever you dork. I’ll take it. I’m not up for scaling the house drunk again.”

“You were such a pro at it though!” Kenny waved down the bartender. “I am cutting us off. Please close our tabs.”

Once the two had their cards back, they made their way out of the bar. Kenny was glad he didn’t drive but almost wished he would call an Uber. Instead the two half walked, half stumbled to Kenny’s apartment. He was almost happy for it as it helped him sober up a bit. As Kenny opened the door, he realized Kyle was the first person to be in this apartment. He had moved a few years ago when the landlord didn’t want to fix his piping in his cheap place. This was a nicer apartment for a little more in rent, but he realized it was completely bare of anything that screamed Kenny. Nothing was on the walls, the furniture was basic, not even a houseplant was in the place. It was incredibly impersonal and screamed lonely. Or clean freak.

Kenny watched Kyle take it all in. They sat on the couch in silence. The silence bothered Kenny. For the first time since he entered the bar, he wanted to apologize to Kyle. He wanted to tell him he was sorry and …

“I fucked up.” He heard Kyle say.

“What?” Kenny was confused.

The redhead put his head in his hands. “I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I should have apologized. I should have talked to you. I shouldn’t have…”

“No, dude, I fucked up. I said things to drive you away because I felt like you could do better than me.” Kenny confessed.

“Better than you? I tried! No one could come close. I tried everything to get over you. At first I fucked around, but no one was good enough. I fucking called a random fuck Kenny! I don’t know her name, but it wasn’t Kenny. I tried going balls deep into schooling, but, you were always there in my thoughts. I can’t… I said so many bad things Kenny. I was trying to make you follow what plans I had for our future because I was an asshole and thought you would be nothing without me. As if without me and my guidance you would actually become your parents. I was selfish and it drove away the best thing in my life.”

“I said things I didn’t mean because my plans at that point were to drive you away and follow in my parents footsteps. I thought I would be nothing but white trash, but I was scared. I don’t know what…” Kenny didn’t know how to finish his thought without mentioning him dieing.

“I never doubted you died.  I was trying to hurt you like you hurt me. I had realized later something was wrong. I said purposely hurtful things because I was mad.” Tears were flowing freely from Kyle. 

“I did too. I wish I didn’t.” Kenny reached out and wiped the wetness from Kyles cheeks. “I think about it all the time. I am constantly thinking about you. I can’t date because no one is you. I am so sorry I never apologized.” Kenny felt his tears finally escape. “I’m sorry I never told you how I was feeling. I’m sorry I’m still in love with you.”

Kenny’s body came alive in a way it hadn’t in years. Kyle’s lips on his brought back every feeling he tried to repress. Kenny crawled into the other's lap without breaking the kiss and held hims as close as possible. He never wanted to let this perfect human go again.

“Kenny,” Kyle broke the kiss and rested his head on the blonde’s chest. “I love you.”

“Thank god, I was doubting that.”

“Shush you smartass. But… I don’t think we should do this now.”

Kenny’s heart broke a little, but he understood.

“I just mean, I want to be sober and not having to hold on to you so I’m not falling over. Fuck. I want you so bad though.”

Kenny let out a real laugh. It felt so good. “Let’s sleep it off then, You’re sleeping with me tonight.”

***

Kenny was on cloud nine. He woke up holding Kyle, proving it wasn’t all some fucked up hellish dream. Kyle still wanted him sober. Kyle was here…

Kenny’s heartbroke. How long was Kyle going to be here? They never talked about that. Kenny just assumed he was here for summer vacation. Then what? Was he leaving back to New York?

“What’s wrong?” He could still sense when Kenny was thinking to deep.

He thought about lying but he remembered where that got him last time. “When are you leaving?”

“Well I should at least go home and get new clothes even though I don’t know how much I will need them. I need to make an appearance for my mothers sake.”

“I mean, when are you leaving South Park?”

Kyle sat up and stared down at Kenny, his green eyes filled with emotion. “That depends on what this is.”

“I don’t know, but I want it to be everything.”

Kyle smiled and gave Kenny a loving kiss. “Never then, if that’s what you want.”

Kenny sat up and glared at Kyle. “What the fuck, Kyle Broflovski!? What about school? What about law school?”

“What? Law school? OH!” Kyle barked out a laugh. “Fuck dude! I didn’t tell you last night. I changed majors in college. Like a true hipster I have a degree in art. KIDDING!” He said seeing Kenny’s horrified look. “I’m an accountant. The most Jewish of professions. I was actually out here this week for a formal job interview. I’ll have the job if I want it. I just … I knew I wasn’t over you and I had to see if there was even a glimmer of hope of you being a part of my life. If not, I was going to take a job back in New York, but…”

Kenny didn’t let him finish. “Please stay.”

“Planed on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry I wrote it kind of quickly and it's way too late for me to still be up. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
